


Take Me Somewhere Nice

by Jokerteeth (Moraearty)



Category: Watchmen, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: I'm actually really pleased with this, Kinkmeme promt fill, Multi, So what?, Yeah they're all crying, fuck you Adrian, stole the title from a song I was listening to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraearty/pseuds/Jokerteeth
Summary: For the prompt:    "orgy at Karnak with Laurie, Dan, Adrian, Rorschach and multiple Jons."Not the orgy you were looking for, dear anon, but the one you deserve.





	Take Me Somewhere Nice

He's crying in the snow, bitter tears accompanied by angry yelling and Jon just looks on. A face resembling sympathy, but not quite managing. He feels something soft around him and he breaks down. Knees in the snow, the cold in his bones only heightens the warmth against his back and he knows he will not be allowed even the right to die. The only thing life ever promises and he is being denied the basic right of sentience while Jon gazes on in gentle understanding.

Nite Owl carries him back inside, wrapped up in his winter coat, eyes filled with tears as Rorschach stares vacantly at the ceiling.

No one speaks as Daniel walks by holding the body of someone too shell-shocked to allow them to feel anything. Especially not the shaking in Daniel's arms beneath him. He doesn't look as he passes the man who killed millions and justifies it to himself with such ease that convincing others was hardly difficult. He makes brief eye-contact with Jon before looking away. The demi-god watches them realizing he doesn't actually know what's going to happen now, and for the first time in a long time he enjoys the creeping uncertainty and the way he doesn't know what to do with his hands. And finally Daniel stops before the woman who will never truly love him, but tries her best, and that's more than anyone ever has.

She's crying now, doubled over and gasping for air and that's all it takes before Daniel's knees hit the pretentious marbled floor and he collapses under Rorschach's weight crying out as he cradles the other man's head.

Jon wraps his arms around Laurie suddenly and she turns to weep into his chest. Another set of arms wrap around Dan from behind while he's still holding onto the small dead-eyed and lost creature in his arms, and while it is clearly an attempt to comfort and reinforce his own humanity, hugging being an observed human comfort that hasn't felt real to Jon in years, Dan takes a small almost unnoticed pleasure in the way Jon does not hug Adrian.

The tears don't abate, for things will be irreparably damaged for years to come. His favorite barista will no longer be alive when he gets back, the tree that he walks by every day will be blackened and cracked, the animal population around New York, those that survived anyhow, will become uncharacteristically savage or self-cannibalize until killing becomes a kindness. Especially the birds and that too will ruin Daniel, just a little bit more. These things will add up everyday and he will not adjust to them easily, if he ever does, but now? Now he is just a man in a bird costume surrounded by the only people on the planet who will have to burden this secret. At least, until he kills Adrian. And he will. There is no doubt in his mind, but now is not the time. As he mourns the loss of the world, and more selfishly, the loss of his best friend's sanity, murder is not on his mind.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." He whispers, brushing his forehead to his only real friend's as Laurie joins him on the floor, weeping barely under control while Jon continues various tender techniques trying to comfort. When Dan finally looks up they are kissing. Tears running down Laurie's face and wetting Jon's. For the first time in a long time Daniel is not jealous and when Jon's alternate kisses him he does not fight it. He understands why Laurie loves Jon and he understands why she always will.

He surges into the kiss, little electric currents run against his mouth and it should hurt, but it doesn't. Jon has finally found the right form of comfort. It is when they break that Jon finally looks to Rorschach, really looks at him, and slowly drags his fingers across the man's face. Rorschach for his part twitches under the caress before blinking up at Dan, eyes welling with tears once more.

Daniel has abandoned the comfort of Jon's mouth to whisper every apology for every wrong thing he's ever done to his partner. He begs in short bursts, barely audible but loud enough, and Rorschach forgives him. In his own way. When knobby fingers pull Daniel down to touch foreheads again, Daniel presses a kiss to Rorschach's forehead instead.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again Rorschach isn't there any longer, just Walter. Walter who is shaking now as he sits up and just breathes into Daniel's shoulder. And it's enough. They rock together, finding comfort between each other's breathes. When they climax, they do it together. Partners. Maybe not like before, but partners again nonetheless. When Laurie wraps her arms around Walter he does not flinch and instead accepts her embrace for what it is. When she kisses him, he doesn't shun her, but he doesn't respond either, and that's okay too.

Adrian watches on, another Jon sits next to him. It isn't the ending he had imagined. It isn't Rorschach dead in the snow, isn't Daniel beating him up while he takes it like the martyr he believes himself to be, isn't Jon leaving Laurie to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. But it's something. Something he wasn't expecting, something he didn't predict correctly and maybe that's okay as well.


End file.
